Sonic the hedgehog
by Pokemon200016
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog next gen revamped in my vision. A super speed hedgehog and his friends get involved in one of the most life threatening adventure, and its up to the hedgehog to make sure there is peace.


Soleanna. A city of beauty. The city was lit up with colorful lights and sounds of happiness. Tonight was a special festival.

All of the towns folk gathered around a massive river in the city. Everyone watched the blue water roll through the canal and waited patiently.

A large boat drifted through the canal slowly. The boat was highly decorated and had a cabin.

"Are you ready princess? Everyone's waiting for your arrival." A maid said.

"Yes. I'm ready." A young woman, blue eyes and dressed in white said faintly, staring at a mirror. The maid walked to her and placed her hand on The woman's shoulder.

"Elise. It will be okay. I promise." The maid said with a smile.

"I know. I trust you. It's just that this is my first ceremony since Mom left." She said, looking down.

"She would want you to be strong. You bare her challenges now." The maid said. Elise nodded.

"Come along. The festival is starting." The maid said, rushing outside. Elise gave a sigh and walked out slowly.

The crowd cheered at the sight of the princess. She smiled brightly and waved at the crowd. She looked into the starry night The crowd silenced, waiting for Elise to speak.

"Hello people of Soleanna!" She yelled happily.

"It brings me great pleasure to say that I am now your new Princess!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Music players played their instruments and dancers danced.

...until.

BOOM!

A large explosion on the other side of town, causing a small earthquake.

Elise held her ears at the explosion.

The citizens began to panic at the sight of the smoke. Suddenly, another large explosion. But this time..It was closer.

Guards flooded the area, moving citizens out of the area. Elise ran back inside the cabin, panicking.

"What's happening?" Elise yelled.

Finally, an Explosion, right in front of the boat, causing them to sky rocket out of the canal and onto dry land. The boat shattered as it hit the ground.

Maids and security guards scrambled out of the debris, but Elise slowly rose out of the shattered wood.

"Well. It seems that I have your attention!" A voice yelled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Up in the sky..._

A biplane, red, white and yellow, flew though the Dark sky. Inside the cock pit was A yellow Fox, and On the top of the biplane stood a blue Hedgehog.

"Sky is pretty clear tonight." The blue Hedgehog said.

"Yeah. And it's pretty warm." The Fox said. He looked down though the dark clouds and saw lights.

"Sonic! Look!" The fox yelled, pointing. The hedgehog looked down and smiled.

"Looks like we're over a city! A pretty lit up one at that!" The hedgehog, named Sonic, said with enthusiasm.

"If the tornado's GPS is correct, which it is since I built it, that's the city of Soleanna." The fox said.

"Tails, you never cease to amaze

Me with all of your inventions." Sonic said, getting on his knees and looking at the fox, named Tails, from

The top of the plane. Tails smiled.

BOOM!

A large explosion sounded from the city, causing the Tornado to shake.

"Sonic! What happening?" Tails said, looking down at the smoke.

"I don't know, but what ever it is..it's not good." Sonic said, standing back up, looking at the smoke with his arms crossed.

BOOM!

Another explosion. The Tornado shook, causing Sonic to fall down on the plane. He stood back up quickly and frowned.

"I'm going down there Tails." Sonic said.

"Okay. I'll come with you. Landing sequence-" Tails said, until he was interrupted by Sonic.

"No. You go find a safe place to land. I'll do this solo." Sonic said.

"But, how will you get down there..?" Tails asked.

"Easy." Sonic said with a grin. He jumped and held onto the side of the top of the plane.

"What? No Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Come on buddy. Trust me. I'll catch up to you later. It's a promise." Sonic said, giving his trademark Thumbs up.

"Oh, alright. Be careful!" Tails said hesitantly.

Sonic Let go and fell into the sky, his spikes flailing in the air.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Sonic shouted, falling to the city.

* * *

"Who said that?" Elise said, frightened.

Out of the smoke came a platform carried by a mechanical arm. On the platform was a Rather rotund man in a red suit, black pants, glasses and a long mustache. He grinned evilly as the platform stopped in front of the princess.

"Nice to meet you finally princess. I am Eggman Robotnik. You have something I want." The man said with an evil snicker.

"Halt! No one can hurt the princess!" Guards yelled, surrounding the princess with weapons.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to harm me." Eggman said, snapping his fingers. Robots fell behind the guards and put guns to their heads. Elise gasped.

"Now princess. There are two ways we can do this." The Doctor said, walking in a circle on the platform.

"One way is you hand over the chaos emerald and no one gets hurt." Eggman said. He then stopped walking.

"The other..use your imagination." Eggman said, fixing up his glasses on his face.

"Sir, I do not know what a chaos emerald is! Please...let my people go.." Elise begged. Eggman scoffed.

"Humph. Very well." The doctor said,

Frowning.

_"Grab her." _

Egg pawns fell from the sky, clearing the clouds to reveal a large mother ship. They fell with a thud and grabbed the princess.

"No! Let me go! Help! Someone!" She flailed and yelled. The robots walked to the platform with Elise in hands.

"Such a pity that we had to do it this way." Eggman said.

Suddenly, a blue blur whisked across the platform, cutting it off. It fell to the ground with a thud.

Elise looked around frantically, but the doctor knew just what it was.

"Picking on girls now doctor?" A voice said. Eggman growled.

On a building top, a blue figure stood. He was about 3 feet tall, wore red shoes and white gloves, his eye color was green and he had a smirk on his face.

"Grr...Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

"Sonic?" Elise said, looking around.

The figure jumped down in front of them and landed, causing blue wind to erupt from his feet.

"Wow doctor. What is it this time? Eggman empire? World domination?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Or do you want a girlfriend?" Sonic continued, laughing.

"ALL EGG UNITS! KILL THE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled.

Instantly, hordes of Eggman Mechs fell from the ship. They fell around sonic with loud Clanks and thuds.

"Alright Baldy McNose hair! lets go!" Sonic said, looking at them smirking.

The robots proceeded to shoot at The hedgehog, but he ran around them, attacking them from behind.

Eggman watched and growled, his attention fully on the fight.

"Princess!" A guard yelled and grabbed Elise,running away from the fight.

"No! I want to see!" Elise said, flailing. The two ran to safety as robotic explosions went off one by one.


End file.
